


Five Reasons

by Whisperingly (Glammons)



Series: After Universe [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glammons/pseuds/Whisperingly
Summary: Peebee has five reasons why she should marry Sara Ryder, but only one really matters.





	Five Reasons

She still loved Eos. Sure, she had discovered most everything worth discovering here- all the new tech was on Meridian. Still Eos had a special place in her heart. This was where she had first started to learn about the Remnant, and this was where she had met Sara.

Which was maybe why she had found herself lying on a rocky outcropping staring at the sky when she should have been getting the tech she had told Sara she was getting. When she had made Kallo dock here two days ago. However Peebee needed this. This moment of reflecting.

Impossible - that’s what the Peebee from five years ago would have said, if anyone had bothered too tell her the path she’d set herself on. A relationship? No - never. That’s what she would have said, heart pounding eyes wide. The idea was too scary too even think of. But Sara had always been good at making the impossible happen.

She knew Sara loved her. She knew she loved Sara - as much as it scared her to admit it, still. For Sara that was enough for a long time. And maybe it shouldn’t have been, but for her at least nothing ever felt wrong. Then Sara asked Peebee to marry her. So now she was here. 

She looked up at the sky tracing the patterns the sparse clouds made with her fingers. When Sara had first asked it had been a panicked  _ No _ . Too much commitment. Then it had turned into an  _ I’ll think about it _ . She wanted more with Sara - she did. She just wasn’t sure if this was the best idea. 

“Are you okay?” The voice startled her and she froze for a second hand on her gun. Then she realized it was just Cora. The human was standing over her, face somewhat concerned. 

“I’m fine. Why are you here?” Peebee said. She made no moves to get up. Cora had invaded her place she didn’t have to. 

“Sara is pacing up and down the hallways snapping at anyone who asks her what's wrong, and you’ve been missing for two days.” Cora said, the human seemed to hesitate a second before dropping down beside the Asari crossing her legs. “So what’s wrong? Everything isn’t well in paradise?” 

“This isn’t like you. You tend to mind your own business.” Peebee said, glancing over at Sara’s second in command. She and Cora had never really gotten along. She wasn’t exactly invested in asari culture and Cora breathed it. Over the years they had gotten - friendler wasn’t the right word - more tolerant of each other. 

“Well, we’re meant to be on Kadara, but Sara won’t leave without you, and you have no intention of coming back - it seems.” Cora said, crossing her arms across her chest. Peebee didn’t say anything still staring resolutely at the sky. Cora sighed, got up and turned to leave. 

“Hey, tell Sara to come find me.” 

 

**Reason #1: Sara Ryder was kind.**

That was something that Peebee had noticed from the moment she joined the crew. All she had been interested in doing was chasing Remnant through ruins, while Sara seemed determined to help every person from here to the edge of the galaxy. 

But it was more than that, more than just a drive to help. Sara was always genuinely concerned with the problems of the people she encountered. Peebee remembered asking her about it once. Sara had stopped by, back in that slow time when they were both flirting, neither really wanting to make a move.

“Why are we helping everyone again? It’s not going to change anything.” Peebee had said pausing in her tinkering - on what would eventually become Zap. Sara had froze, still leaning against the door frame. Then a small smile had crossed her face.

“It’s more of ego boost to be honest. Pathfinder, savior of the galaxy - nice ring, yeah?” Sara said with a grin, her eyes on Peebee’s face. The asari had scoffed, glancing at the human and shaking her head.

_ To: Peebee _

_ From: Sara Ryder  _

_ Subject: Helping  _

 

_ I still think ‘Pathfinder -Savior of the Galaxy’ has a nice ring, but it’s more about doing something to be honest. They can’t help themselves, but I can? I’ve been given this power and I love it. Might as well put it to a good use - keep myself from becoming a power hungry monster.  _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Sara _

 

**Reason #2: Sara Ryder was captivating.**

From the moment Peebee’s eyes had locked with Sara’s she was captivated. Sara wasn’t pretty in the traditional way. She was all brown hair and lanky limbs. If she wasn’t the Pathfinder she wouldn’t stand out walking through the nexus. But that spark in her eyes - that was the first thing that made Peebee notice her. It was what had made her linger a little bit longer then what was probably appropriate on top of the Pathfinder the first time they had met.

The more time she had spent with Sara the more she understood why everyone on this ship seemed to be in love with her. She understood how Sara could captivate a crowd or make peace wearing a blastos tank top. Sara had this wild spark inside of her that made everyone turn to look at her a question on their lips, wanting to hear her, to listen. 

“"So, tell me again why you love my eyes." Sara said, she was laying back on the pillow a lazy smile on her face. One hand was still thrown around Peebee, the other under her head. Peebee froze, stopping the careful patterns she was tracing on Sara's chest. Something she always did post-sex.  
"What do you mean?" She said glancing up at Sara, who was still staring at the ceiling of the Tempest, that same smile on her face.   
"You always think about my eyes in the meld. It's always a thing for you 'God her eyes', tell me why." Sara said, this time looking down at Peebee. Peebee blushed - a rarity for her her - her face turning a deeper blue.   
"It's just...the first thing I noticed about you." Peebee said, resuming her small patterns and not looking at Sara.  
"I never thought my eyes were particularly captivating." Sara said, her voice pensive this time. Peebee looked up, smiling this time.   
"It's the spark in them. It so Sara." Peebee said with a smile. “The best part about tackling you is  seeing them.” With that comment she rolled over straddling Sara again. She smiled at the human staring at her eyes. 

“Well I think the same thing about yours.” Sara said, her eyes boring into Peebee’s. The asari grinned, pressing her lips against Sara’s. 

“Stop.” She whispered against the human’s lips, before Sara rolled them over so she was on top. 

 

**Reason #3: Sara Ryder was Impractical**

There was no judgement from Peebee. She was just as impractical as Sara was - probably more. She had been the one to launch herself, Sara and Jaal into an active volcano. But Sara had more of a personal impractically. The idea that she could save everyone.

It had been a simple rescue mission. Two angara kids, taken captive by some human extremists. It didn’t happen all that often ,but it did happen. Sara was nearby, wanted them to help. They’d saved the girl, Jaal had swept her away. The men had the other kid - a boy. Gun to his head. He threatened to shoot him, the other one had his gun on Sara. Then a smashing sound behind them - later then would find out a bunch of rocks had fallen. The man had reacted, pulling the trigger against the child’s head. Sara had screamed diving forward. Peebee had just reacted, throwing out the biotic shield to protect Sara from a wave of bullets - her shields were down. 

The shield had pushed Sara back, and the men had turned escaping the cave. The kid was already dead, that’s what Peebee told herself. She dropped the shield and Sara sprinted to him. He was dead. The man had pulled the trigger before Sara had even moved. Sara hadn’t said anything until they were back on the Tempest.  Peebee didn’t know Sara blamed her. 

“I could have saved him. I could have if you hadn’t stopped me!” Sara snapped her voice growing higher. She turned to see Peebee still standing in the doorway an equally angry expression on her face. 

“You would have let yourself die - and you couldn't have saved him!” The asari snapped, arms crossed on her chest. “Someone had to stop you.” She had done the right thing. That’s what she told herself over and over. Sara making some grand sacrifice wouldn’t have helped anyone. 

“You don’t know that!” Sara said. She leaned against the railing of the room, looking out the window. 

“He pulled the trigger Sara. That kid was dead before you even moved.” Peebee said quietly. At one point she would have left. She would have turned around and not come back. But things were different now. She knew Sara wasn't mad at her. She was mad that the kid had died. Sara didn’t say anything she just stared out the window. Slowly she turned around, keeping her eyes down. 

“I’m sorry...I just - “ Sara said, looking up and waving her hands in the air. Too many thoughts, anger and sadness all mixed up. Her impracticality. Thinking she can save everyone in this ongoing war. 

“I know. I wish we had saved him too.” Peebee said. They stood apart, the weight of that anger still between. But then Sara extended a hand and Peebee took it. 

**Reason #4: Sara Ryder knew how to have fun.**

If the past five years had taught her anything about Sara Ryder it was that she never got bored of her. Maybe it was the fact that they were in a new galaxy and she was with the person whose job was to explore it. Maybe it was just the fact that Sara was always down for adventure. Maybe it was the fact that they always found something new to explore. Maybe it was the fact that Sara always had something exciting planned even when nothing exciting was going on. 

“Where are we going?” Peebee asked, looking over her shoulder back towards the Nomad. She had traded in her signature leather jacket for a thick parka at Sara’s insistence. It wasn’t snowing now on Volde, but the grey clouds held a promise. Sara was several steps ahead of her, and threw a smile over her shoulder.

“You’ll have to wait to find out!” Sara said, her voice high was anticipation. Peebee sped up, so that she was walking right next to the Pathfinder. Sara had dragged her out here, and after an hour of her perilous driving over the rough terrain, they had to walk the rest of the way. “We’re almost there!” Sara said, shivering in spite of the jacket.  The wind had picked up the higher they got  on the cliff face, so that she almost didn’t see Sara, dunk down to enter a small cave. She shook her head, wondering what Sara could possibly be up to, but dunked inside the cave. Sara was already several dozen feet in front of her. 

“What’s this?” Peebee, noticing that the air was warmer already. She couldn’t quite see around the corner. Sara had already shed her jacket, her scarf ,and strangely her shoes. They littered out behind her. 

“An angara told me about this place - it’s amazing come see!” Sara called, her voice echoing off the sides of the tunnel. Peebee sighed following the human deeper. Strangely it didn’t get darker - as she had been expecting. Instead the light seemed to grow. When she finally rounded the corner, there was Sara stand in front of a large pool. Seemily heat by underwater steam vents. The light source was obvious - someone had set up some of the massive lights illuminating the space. 

“A pool. You made all this fuss for a pool?” Peebee said with a smile. Sara turned to look at her, expression indigent. 

“A  _ heated  _ pool.” Sara said emphasizing the word. “What, you don’t want to skinny dip with me, Pelessaria?” She said, her grin turning mischievous as she back closed to the water. She pulled off her top throwing it at Peebee. 

“Well I guess I will,  _ dearest _ .” The asari said, this time her voice dripping with sarcasm. It sure wasn’t what she’d expected, but she take fun with Sara anyday of the week. 

**Reason #5: She loved Sara Ryder**

She was still staring at the sky still mulling over all her memories with Sara. They were good, they were all good. She had lots of reason for loving Sara, lots of reasons why she should marry her. But perhaps the biggest - the most important was the she loved Sara. It didn’t matter who Sara was or what she was like.

It scared her honestly, that the simple fact that she loved her was enough for her to want to do anything to make the human happy. But the thing was - something she had realized was that loving Sara didn’t mean a loss of power. It wasn’t like it had been with Kalinda. Sara loved her as much as she loved Sara. They both had a level playing field. When both parties were taking the same risk, was there really a danger?

She sat up and smiled to herself for a second.

“Figured something out?” She heard a voice say behind her. She recognized it at once. Sara. She stood up, and turned slowly.

“I think I have, yeah.” Peebee said, walking over to Sara. The humans arms were crossed, leaning against the large rock. “Ask me again.”

“Look, Peebee it’s okay I get it -we ‘re not there I-” Sara started to say, and Peebee put her hands on her hips. 

“Ask. me. Again.” Peebee said her voice a pitch higher this time. Sara’s entire expression changed, and she stepped forward. This time she put her hands on Peebee’s shoulders staring into her eyes. The asari kept her face neutral, not giving anything away.

“Marry me?” Sara asked, brown pouring into blue. A spark of misceft, glimmered in Peebee’s eyes.

“Well, I mean it’s so sudden I didn’t really see this coming.” Peebee said, but there was smile on her face. Her hands snaked around Sara’s waist pulling the human closer. Sara didn’t say anything. “Of course - the answer is yes.” 

Sara smiled, possibly the widest Peebee had ever seen from her. She leaned forward kissing the human. Sara smiled against her lips. “Always the air of sarcasm?” Sara teased.

“You know me. Big gestures makes me uncomfortable.” She didn’t tell Sara she’d been tracing Sara Ryder into the sky over and over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I'm really happy with it hahahaha. Any ideas for more oneshots? Hit me up! Hopefully will have another oneshot to contribute to the After Series this weekend, fingers crossed I have a few things in the works. -she says ominously-  
> Please comment! It makes me so happy I can't even tell you how much.


End file.
